


双性三日计划-2

by messeating



Category: yoonjae
Genre: Androgyny, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messeating/pseuds/messeating





	双性三日计划-2

双性三日计划-2

 

金在中最近很慌，甚至开始不敢出门。

身上那股若有若无的腥味怎么都去不掉，就算洗得再干净，没过半小时又开始了。

他不确定别人能不能闻到，最开始几天还没那么中重的时候，周围的人好像一点反应也没有，但是金在中自己很清楚的闻得到，现在更重了，他随时都提心吊胆，周围人一点大的动静他都能惊得跳起来。

厕所去得很频繁，太频繁了，同事甚至关心他的身体是否健康。

 

他知道这股腥味从哪里来的，上周才开始的，他不敢跟任何人求助。

就连郑允浩也不敢。

“怎么办怎么办，裤子又湿了，会被发现的，怎么办...”他在房间团团转，早上穿的内裤吃完早饭就浸透了，可是他们中午有活动，要提前去做妆发，他还有两个小时的时间。可是就算现在换了干净的内裤，待会儿也还会湿掉，那到时候怎么办？

他有想过找个东西塞住，可是他根本不敢碰那个地方，他的噩梦。

“在中？在里面吗？”郑允浩在外面敲了敲门就直接推门进去了，金在中惊慌失措地抓着被子，他下半身光溜溜的，郑允浩太突然，他还没来得及穿上裤子。

“怎...怎么了？”他很慌，心脏砰砰的跳，他刚刚脱了裤子，脏的内裤还被扔在角落，这屋里子那股他脸红心跳的腥甜味道太浓，他觉得郑允浩一定发现了。

“不舒服吗？脸这么红？”郑允浩一向很关心他，这会儿已经直接欺身上前去探他额头，“没烧啊？”

他疑惑，金在中状态很不对，看样子也不像是生病。还有，在中的房间很香，和平时用的香水味道完全不同，他摸金在中额头的时候那股香味异常浓郁，是金在中身上的味道。

最近都有的味道，时浓时淡。郑允浩发现了，每次金在中突然去了厕所回来，那香味就会淡一些，但没一会儿就越来越浓。金在中不想让他们发现这点他是知道的，也就一直没去问。

但这会儿他脑子被熏地有点不清醒，“你好香。”他不受控制地凑到金在中脖子处用力地嗅了嗅，“真的好香。”

“郑允浩！”金在中被他这动作吓得连忙往后闪躲，“你先出去！”他死死拽着被子，他不正常，郑允浩也不太正常，这感觉太可怕了。

郑允浩对金在中的事情向来强势，而金在中以往都是顺着他的，这会儿这副受惊的兔子模样倒让他不太高兴。

他也没说话，只是起身下了床，正当金在中松了一口气的时候，郑允浩把房间门锁了，“啪嗒”的落锁声让金在中心惊肉跳。

怎么办，郑允浩要发现了，要怎么跟他解释...

“允浩，允浩你出去好不好？”他用平时郑允浩最拒绝不了的样子去讨好郑允浩，郑允浩只是看着他拽被子的手。

“你怎么了？”

“我没有，什么都没有...”躲躲闪闪的眼神出卖了他，他们之间不应该有这些。

郑允浩没再多说话，径直走过去扯他的被子，金在中挣扎的样子实在太像被欺负的小姑娘，郑允浩摆了摆头甩掉糟糕的想法。

可是更糟糕的还在后面，被子掉了，金在中紧夹着双腿，欲盖弥彰地挡住腿间的风光。

他们一起洗澡也不少，什么时候这么遮遮掩掩过？

郑允浩今天也不太对劲，平时是不可能这么欺负金在中的，金在中太难哄了。

可是今天他控制不住。

他抓着金在中膝盖不容拒绝地拉开两条腿，想要知道到底怎么回事。

然后他呆呆地，就只是盯着，想过一万种可能也想不到这一种。

金在中怎么就多了个东西出来？

见他看着自己那里发愣，金在中终于受不了，他挣开郑允浩的手扑进他怀里，眼泪大颗大颗地掉，喉咙里压抑不住的呜咽声，完全是被吓的。

早知道会被他知道就该一开就主动告诉他，也不用瞒的这么辛苦。金在中哭得惨兮兮地，察觉到郑允浩的手在轻轻拍着他的背，他慢慢平复下来。

好半天，两人平静下来，“怎么回事？”郑允浩开口问，这绝对不是金在中本来有的东西。

“不知道，一周前，突然就有了，我怕死了！”金在中声音还些哽，他趴在郑允浩怀里不愿意起来。

“你吃了什么？还是...碰到什么稀奇古怪的东西？”

“我没有，就是...就是我做梦，梦见我变成女的，醒来就这样了。”他又想哭了，为什么做梦也能变成现实，可他这根本就不是美梦，简直是噩梦。

郑允浩抱了一会儿，觉得怀里的人呼吸平复了才松开，“我看看。”说着就又要去分开金在中的腿。

这回金在中别别扭扭地自己打开了，他自己也不敢去细看，但总要找到解决办法。

 

本来应该是平滑的会阴处，出现了一条缝隙，因为金在中姿势原因微微张开，两边是鼓鼓的，白白的，看上去很色情。

像个刚发育好的小女孩。

这个小女孩对着自己大敞着双腿，郑允浩吸了吸鼻子，“好香，你最近这么香就是因为这个吗？”

“香？”这味道香吗，“可是我觉得很腥。”

“很香，在中我...”郑允浩抬眼看了看靠着床头躺着的金在中，又看了看眼前这个可爱的地方，“你在流水。”

“我不知道，一直都在流，裤子总是湿湿的，我真的不知道。”他一急，就带着那条小缝也开开合合，泊泊的流着水，染得亮晶晶的。

“啊——”金在中捂着嘴，难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。

郑允浩在舔他，舔他那个地方。

怎么会这么舒服，怎么会这么痒...

他的腿收拢又松开，腰也软了，只有捂着嘴巴的手还剩点力气可以用，“允...允浩...”

“好多水，一直在流出来。”郑允浩一边舔一边说，气息都喷在了被舔开的花穴上，又痒又难受，“再多流一点好不好？”

说完不等金在中回答张嘴就含住了整个小巧的花穴，他没有过多的技巧，横冲直撞地就往里伸舌头，出乎意外的轻松，舌头一进去就被一圈软肉夹住。

金在中的小腹不断地起伏，他自己都没有注意到，他在随着郑允浩嘴巴的动作往上抬屁股。

好想要更多，可他自己都不知道，想要的是什么，只是满脑子的“想要”。

很快郑允浩就让他知道想要什么。

他抽出自己的舌头，转而逗弄那颗小小的藏起来的阴蒂，金在中短促地“啊”了一声，咬着自己的拳头没吭声，到现在这步他也知道郑允浩想做什么了，他并不想拒绝。

甚至很期待。

 

郑允浩也没有让他里面空着，修长的手指一节一节地送进去，每到一个指节金在中就抖一下。里面又软又热，稍微一动就有水出来，“在中也是水做的吗？”

他很受不了郑允浩用这种语气跟他说话，每次他犯错了或者做了坏事郑允浩就是这样，一边欺负他一边不停地说一些话臊他。

正当他想开口，敲门声吓得他浑身一抖，郑允浩的手指不知道戳到了什么地方，金在中里面缩的厉害。

“在中，看见允浩了吗？”

“我在里面，什么事情？”郑允浩见金在中一副说不出话的样子。

“你们都在啊？那待会儿记得时间啊，我看在中最近挺不舒服的，就来问问。既然你在就好。”说完就走了，看来是对郑允浩在金在中房里这件事很满意。

只要有郑允浩在，金在中就不用操心。

倒是真的。

 

金在中瘫在床上，不知道什么时候两腿已经夹到郑允浩腰上了，他们这姿势随便动一下都会出事。

“现在怎么办？”金在中明知故问，他和郑允浩那点暧昧是个人都看出来，偏偏这俩较劲似的，谁也不愿意先捅破窗户纸，一点也不嫌累的自己。

郑允浩看着他，沉默的开始脱裤子，让他现在停下绝不可能，虽然和他一直以来想象的不太一样，毕竟以前肖想的是屁股，现在要动的地方...可是万万没想过的。

他不确定刚刚就用一根手指草草地试探一下，待会儿能不能行，“进得去吗？”

金在中一听不高兴了，“那你别进去了。”他嘴上是这么说的，但双腿却把人缠的更紧了。郑允浩笑了笑，“那不行，不进去待会儿你要生气。”

“有自己摸过吗？”郑允浩的阴茎在他腿心滑动，沾满了水，金在中小口小口的吸气，嘴里说着“没有”，几次随着郑允浩的动作抬臀，想自己吃进去。

“我想…”龟头抵在穴口，强烈的存在感让他们俩都头皮发麻，一个被吮地酥麻，一个是痒的难耐，“这里是你给我的礼物吗？”

金在中涨红了脸，抓着郑允浩的手使劲捏，半天没吭声。

这莫名其妙多出来的阴道算什么礼物！

“啊…慢…好撑…”金在中稍不注意就在郑允浩手臂上挠了两道印子，郑允浩实在大，金在中那里又这么青涩，尽管小心，还是感觉随时都要裂开。

“好紧。”他脖子上的青筋都鼓了起来，小腹绷得很紧，生怕伤到金在中，很快就出了一身汗。

进到一半的时候金在中怎么也不肯让他继续了，“太撑了，不行…不要进来了…”他推着郑允浩的大腿，缩着屁股往后躲。

再进一点小腹就要被戳破了，金在中摸着自己的肚子有些害怕。

郑允浩疼他，看他是真的怕了，也就忍着不动了，小幅度地开始进出，穴肉裹得太紧，每动一下都拉扯得厉害，金在中没几下就被操哭了。

上面眼泪掉得厉害，下面的水也重新淌着了，感觉到没那么难了，郑允浩又往里顶，他紧抿着嘴唇盯着金在中，一皱眉就停下，温温柔柔地操一阵，等金在中舒服了又继续往里顶，也亏他能憋。

等真的全都进去已经是大半个小时以后了，郑允浩全身都是汗，眼睛发红，一开口声音也是哑的，“全进去了，好棒。”

他拉着金在中的手去摸两人相连的地方，摸了一手的黏腻，严丝合缝的紧紧结合在一起。

这感觉不错，金在中仔仔细细又沿着被撑平褶皱的穴口摸了一圈，“你慢慢动，真的胀得厉害。”

不用说郑允浩也知道慢，他已经慢了半个小时了，也不在乎多这么一会儿。

但开头这一阵适应了，慢不慢就不是金在中说了算了。

 

“哈…允…嗯啊——”金在中摊手摊脚地躺在床上，像个娃娃一样任郑允浩摆弄，他浑身都使不上力气，陌生诡异又强烈的快感弄得他脑子发晕。唯一一点力气只能双手抱着小腹，那种快被戳破的恐怖感觉又来了。

郑允浩进的太深了，他不知道自己是不是也有子宫这种东西，如果有的话，那郑允浩一定碰到了。

整个房间充斥着肉体拍打的声音，喘息声，还有金在中一声比一声高的呻吟。好在他们的房间出于职业考虑，隔音都做得好。

金在中高潮的时候小腿抽筋，蹬着腿又哭又叫的，前面射了，被郑允浩操地也潮吹了，他整个人一塌糊涂地又被抱了起来，压着腰被射了一肚子，本来就撑得很的地方更撑了。

他胡乱地挣扎，想赶紧让郑允浩出去，里面那些东西才能流出来。可是郑允浩恶劣的锁着他的手不让他动弹，整个人被死死的压在郑允浩的阴茎上。

金在中趴在他怀里哭得稀里哗啦，“快出去，受不了…”身体对多出来的器官太陌生，经不得一点刺激，更别说这么彻底地玩弄。郑允浩抱着他手伸到股缝里，在紧致的褶皱外面打着圈跃跃欲试，金在中吓得夹紧了屁股，带着前面也紧缩。

“嘶！你再把我夹硬了就要用后面了。”他吻了金在中，他们之间的第一个吻，一边吻一边把自己从金在中身体里拔出来。金在中的呻吟全被他堵住了。

分开的时候金在中还有点不满足，追着要继续亲，“再过一会儿要出门了，晚上回来继续。”

郑允浩抱着他去浴室，掰开腿给他清洗的时候忍了又忍，最后实在没忍住含着被操得通红的女穴又咬又吸，金在中抓着他的头发又高潮了一次，要不是真的有工作要做，他绝对要再来一次。

后面也不放过。

 


End file.
